


The Wolf Problem

by Tsukirai



Series: The Cocktail of Problems [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Imayoshi/Sakurai is like my secret desire, M/M, Wolf!Himuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukirai/pseuds/Tsukirai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Kurobas</p><p>I'm sorry for my warped sense of humour I won't be squeezing in any more Twilight</p><p>I was in... a retarded mood when I wrote the jokes</p><p>I'm sorry</p><p>First uploaded on FF.net</p><p>Imayoshi/Sakurai are like, my secret ship for sado/maso urges I'm sorry</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Wolf Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Kurobas
> 
> I'm sorry for my warped sense of humour I won't be squeezing in any more Twilight
> 
> I was in... a retarded mood when I wrote the jokes
> 
> I'm sorry
> 
> First uploaded on FF.net
> 
> Imayoshi/Sakurai are like, my secret ship for sado/maso urges I'm sorry

"Oh, Murasakibara-san!" Himuro greeted Murasakibara's mother, "Good morning!"

"Ah, Himuro-kun, nice to see you're up and awake," The pale-purple-haired mother gave the raven a warm smile, "Atsushi is still in his room. Bring him down, will you?"

"Okay," He returns the smile and heads towards mentioned room. Knocking before he went in (because its polite), he opened the door and sighed.

"Atsushi, let's go," Himuro leaned on the doorframe.

"I don't wanna, Muro-chin," The upside-down hanging-from-bed teenager said. Himuro scanned the room, looking at the stashes of food scattered around. Moving to one pile of non-expired food, he picked up one that he didn't see before.

"Atsushi, if you don't get up, I'll eat this."

Murasakibara turned his eyes to him. "Muro-chin, you wouldn't."

"Yes I will."

"Aka-chin gave me that, Muro-chin," Murasakibara pouted.

Himuro gave him a sadistic grin. "All the more to eat it, At-tsu-shi."

"I don't like school, Muro-chin," Murasakibara complained.

"No one likes school, Atsushi," Himuro rolled his eyes.

"Atsushi, if you don't get up soon, you're going to be late," Mommy Murasakibara poked her head into the room.

"I'm eating this Atsushi," Himuro said while unwrapping the wrapper.

"Muro-chiiiiin!" Murasakibara tried to stop him with his long limbs, but Himuro just moved back, almost joining the pile of snacks on the floor.

Popping the small candy into his mouth, he quickly chewed it and swallowed it.

"Aka-chin is going to kill me, Muro-chin!" Murasakibara pouted.

"You're not a small boy anymore, Atsushi," His mother reprimanded. "Get ready, come on," she said as she pried the teen off his bed.

Murasakibara reluctantly got of his bed and changed into his uniform.

* * *

The two walked to school, and had a grueling day of studying and practice. Himuro sighed in relief when he reached Murasakibara's home.

Mommy Murasakibara had offered Himuro to let him stay here, since he can't keep living in a hotel while he was in Japan. Himuro had gladly accepted, in return, he did some of the chores, including handling Murasakibara, since Mommy Murasakibara had to have some time to her self too.

Lying on his bed, he revisited the day's memories.

 _I was so tired today,_ Himuro thought to himself, closing his eyes and drifting off.

Murasakibara opened Himuro's bedroom door, about to tell him about dinner, when he saw the teen sleeping on his bed, uniform still on.

* * *

Shuffling in, the 200cm-tall teen shook Himuro lightly on his shoulder, "Muro-chin."

Himuro tiredly opened his eyes. "Yes, Atsushi?"

"Mama-chin told me to call you down for dinner."

Himuro sighed and got off. "All right. I'll be down soon. Go out so I can change."

Murasakibara cocked his head, "Muro-chin?"

Himuro looked at him with a questioning expression. "Yes, Atsushi?" He repeated.

Murasakibara didn't say anything, but instead moved closer to Himuro before pulling on something on his head. "Ears."

"What? My ears aren't over there, Atsushi."

"But there are ears on your head."

Himuro frowned slightly, taking his change of clothes too, and walked to the bathroom. When he looked at the mirror, he stared at it for a few seconds. Pointy grew ears stood straight up on his head, moving when he wanted it to.

"Muro-chin, you also have a tail," Murasakibara said, catching hold of it.

"Eep!" Himuro squeaked, "Don't squeeze it so hard, Atsushi! It hurts!"

"Sorry, Muro-chin," Murasakibara apologized, letting go of the tail.

Moving closer to the mirror, he inspected his ears and twisted around to look at his tail. It was fluffy, like a fox or wolf.

"Well, I can't seem to get them off, so I'd have to go around with these. Now please get out, Atsushi."

"Why?"

"I want to change. And why would you ask when we're in a bathroom? Isn't it obvious that a person wants privacy when they're in a bathroom?"

"But I've already seen everything Muro-chin."

Himuro blushed slightly, "It's common etiquette, Atsushi."

Murasakibara gave him a blank stare before nodding, "Okay then."

He closed the door behind him, and Himuro changed into home clothes. Shuffling downstairs, he sat down just in time when Daddy Murasakibara came home.

"Ah, I'm home just in time for dinner," The tall, dark-haired man said.

"Murasaki-san, welcome home," Himuro stood up and greeted him.

"Welcome home!" Mommy Murasakibara said happily, greeting her husband who just came back from his boring job.

"Hello Himuro-kun, Atsushi. How was school?" Daddy Murasakibara asked after giving his wife a small kiss. Himuro gave an exasperated sigh. Murasakibara looked at Himuro in confusion.

"Wait a minute, there's something wrong with you," Daddy Murasakibara did a double take.

"Don't interrogate him dear. Atsushi is a handful, and you know that," Mommy Murasakibara said, "And what's wrong wi—Oh my!"

"I have no idea either. Maybe it'll wear off soon?" Himuro said, tugging at an animal ear with hope, answering their unvoiced question.

"Well, maybe it would have an interesting outcome too," Daddy Murasakibara laughed. The man of the house went to change out of his clothes as Himuro and Murasakibara helped Mommy Murasakibara set the table.

The family of three-plus-one sat down to eat, chatting about their day along the way.

"Atsushi, you have to eat your vegetables," Mommy Murasakibara frowned.

"Vegetables don't taste nice, Mama-chin," Murasakibara pouted.

"Vegetables need to be eaten to play basketball, Atsushi," Himuro poked him in the ribs.

"But Muro-chin…" Murasakibara whined.

"Let the boy eat what he wants. A person only has so long a lifetime," Daddy Murasakibara said, also not eating his vegetables.

"You too!" Mommy Murasakibara pouted, "You have to eat them too! There's a reason why you're always taking so long in the toilet!"

"Mama-chin, please don't talk about that during dinner or it won't be just the vegetables I won't eat," Murasakibara gave a disgusted face and Himuro laughed.

They finished dinner, and left Himuro and Mommy Murasakibara to wash the dishes, Murasakibara and Daddy Murasakibara the lazy, non-chore-doers, quickly fleeing.

Himuro entered Murasakibara's room to do homework together, and his tail flicked with irritation.

"Atsushi, stop throwing your wrappers everywhere. And didn't we just eat dinner?!"

"Hmm?" Murasakibara looked up from where he was sitting on the floor, a prawn corn stick sticking out of his mouth, "Snacks and actual food are different, Muro-chin."

_How the hell are they different?! Do you have one stomach specifically for digesting snacks?!_

Himuro sighed. Sitting down, he gestured for Murasakibara to take out his homework, and the duo worked on chemistry and Japanese.

Yawning, Murasakibara looked at the clock. It was late, and Murasakibara wanted to sleep. "Muuuuro-chiiiiiin," Murasakibara bent down low to rest his chin on the table, "I wanna sleeeeeep."

"You're not done with your chem, Atsushi," Himuro reminded him.

"I don't wanna do iiiitttt," The purple-haired teen whined.

Himuro rolled his eyes, ears flicking in irritation and pointed with his finger to something on his worksheet, "Do this question and we can sleep, okay?"

Murasakibara nodded and started to read it. Himuro watched as purple eyes scanned the few sentences over and over again until they turned to Himuro. "I'm too tired to concentrate, Muro-chin…"

Himuro sighed, giving up. "Alright then. Go brush your teeth."

Running out of the room and into the bathroom like he really needed to pee, Himuro returned to his own room. He quickly completed his homework, since Murasakibara had to ask him several times (well, more than several) about questions here and there, he never really got to finish.

Going to the bathroom after he was done, he brushed his teeth and went back into his room. Making sure everything was packed and ready for tomorrow, he turned off the lights and snuggled into bed.

* * *

When he was almost asleep, he heard the door open. Not wanting to open his eyes, he listened as Murasakibara came in and rolled Himuro over, snuggling in with him.

Ears flicked with annoyance. "Atsushi?" Himuro sleepily asked.

"Yes, Muro-chin?"

"What are you doing in my bed?"

"I didn't feel like sleeping alone."

"And you didn't want to come in before I actually almost fell asleep because…?"

"I thought I could just ignore it and sleep," Himuro heard Murasakibara say, feeling two large arms wrap around his waist.

Sighing in reluctance, he gave up again. Snuggling into Murasakibara's embrace, Himuro fell asleep listening to Murasakibara's even breathing.

* * *

"Atsushi! Himuro-kun!" Himuro heard Mommy Murasakibara say from downstairs, "Breakfast!"

Opening his eyes Himuro twisted.

 _Huh?_ Himuro thought,  _this is a… snout?_

Himuro tried to touch the snout that he was seeing with his hand, but all he saw was a paw.

_Huh? A paw?_

He twisted so he could look at himself. Scanning his long, sleek body with thick grey-ish black fur, he started trying to wake Murasakibara up.

Whining, he tried poking, thumping his tail on his leg, nuzzling and licking, but the 200cm-tall teen was a heavy sleeper, and he didn't wake up. Soon, Himuro's alarm clock rang, and Murasakibara twitched.

Himuro tried thumping his tail harder, and Murasakibara's hand shot down to grab Himuro's tail.

Yelping in pain, Himuro clawed Murasakibara's chest to try and get him to let go.

Opening his eyes, his other hand grabbed one of Himuro's paws, and the wolf yelped in pain again.

Ears flattening in pain, the wolf started squirming.

"Muro…chin?" Murasakibara asked. Himuro whimpered in response, tugging his paw towards himself.

Letting go, Murasakibara sat up, and the wolf stood on his all fours.

"Atsushi! Himuro-kun!" Mommy Murasakibara said, poking her head into the room.

"Atsushi! What's that?!" She asked, shocked.

"Its… Muro-chin…"

"Himuro-kun?!"

Himuro whimpered, nuzzling Murasakibara's waist, who started stroking his head.

"Is that really Himuro-kun?" Mommy Murasakibara went to pet Himuro on the head too.

Himuro barked an "affirmative".

"Hey, what's taking so long? I can't eat when you're all not there," Daddy Murasakibara said, walking into Himuro's bedroom.

"Oh. A dog. Where did that come from?"

"Honey, this isn't a dog," Mommy Murasakibara puffed out her cheeks, "It's a wolf!"

Raising his hands in surrender, Daddy Murasakibara replied, "Hey, I'm not the avid animal-lover."

"I'm just glad I cooked bacon today," Mommy Murasakibara sighed.

Walking towards Himuro, Daddy Murasakibara inspected the wolf. "Well what do you know Himuro-kun."

Hopeful ears pricked up as Himuro waited what Daddy Murasakibara was about to say.

"Something interesting did happen to you!" Daddy Murasakibara laughed, and the wolf buried himself into the blankets.

"Does that mean I don't have to go to school today?" Murasakibara perked up.

Himuro gave a reprimanding bark. Mommy Murasakibara gave her son a look that said "really now?"

"Well, one day wouldn't be bad right? I guess it should be fine…" Daddy Murasakibara trailed off.

"Dear!" Mommy Murasakibara said, lightly hitting her husband's belly with a hand.

"I mean I can't have you look after him all the time right?" Daddy Murasakibara quickly covered up, wrapping his arms around his belly to protect him from any more attacks.

"Well… I suppose he might be too much for me…" Mommy Murasakibara trailed off, "Fine then. Go grocery shopping then."

"Eh? Mama-chin, why?" Murasakibara complained.

"Because I don't want you to lie at home the whole day doing nothing. I think if you put Himuro-kun on a leash, people won't notice he's a wolf. Bring him along too, he may feel boxed in staying at home."

Pouting, Murasakibara got up. "Papa-chin, this is your fault."

"What's wrong with grocery shopping? At least I got you out of school," Daddy Murasakibara laughed, scratching the back of his head.

"Enough of that. Come down to eat breakfast, all of you!" Mommy Murasakibara said in a huff before heading downstairs. The 3 males followed after her.

Placing a plate of bacon on the floor, Mommy Murasakibara sat down with her family to eat while Himuro gobbled up the bacon. "You want more bacon Himuro-kun? I can make more," Mommy Murasakibara offered.

Himuro nodded his head, because who can say no to bacon? Having another plateful of bacon, Himuro licked his chops and walked over to the sink, rising up and turning the tap on.

Drinking from the sink like he was drinking at a water cooler, Mommy Murasakibara yelled, "Himuro-kun! If you wanted water, you could have said so!"

Dropping back to all fours, Himuro gave a sheepish smile. Placing a bowl of water in front of the wolf, Mommy Murasakibara went to clear the plates, Murasakibara and Daddy Murasakibara fleeing the kitchen.

 _Men,_ Himuro and Mommy Murasakibara thought.

Biting the edge of the bowl, Himuro stood on his hind legs and dropped the bowl into the sink.

"Oh, thank you Himuro-kun," Mommy Murasakibara smiled, "Get Murasakibara ready okay? I'm going out with my friends today."

Himuro gave her a 'have fun' bark and trotted upstairs.

Pushing the door handle down and nudging the door open, Himuro rolled his eyes.

_All that blood going to his head, how does he even stand it?_

Barking loudly, Murasakibara quickly sat up, yelping. "What's wrong Muro-chin?"

Jerking his head towards the door, Himuro narrowed his eyes. "Now?" Murasakibara complained, "I don't wanna!"

Climbing up onto the bed, Himuro tugged on his shirt, but the large teen didn't budge.

Scanning the piles of snacks (again), he picked up the bag of Murasakibara's favourite lollipops and walked out of the room with it.

"Ah! Muro-chin, those are my favourite grape soda lollipops!" Murasakibara chased after the wolf to the living room. Barking reprimandingly, Murasakibara pouted and picked up his wallet, his coat, the shopping list and the leash and collar that he had when his dog had been still alive (until he accidentally crushed it with his yaoi hands).

Leashing up Himuro, the wolf gave Murasakibara the bag back, and the teen took a lollipop out, leaving the rest on a table.

Walking in front of Murasakibara in case he sidetracked, Himuro led Murasakibara to the nearest supermarket.

"Ah, sir, animals aren't allowed…" The clerk at the entrance said, slightly nervous as Murasakibara towered over him.

"Eh? I don't want to leave Muro-chin out here alone…"

_I don't want to leave you in the supermarket with money and tons of snacks alone either._

Himuro gave the clerk his cutest look and kept his mouth shut, showing how 'obedient' he was.

"B-but… That's a wolf…"

"No he isn't."

"Yes he is."

"No he isn't. Muro-chin is just big, that's all."

"Uh…"

"He won't cause any trouble."

"Um… Okay then? My manager is out for lunch, so please don't cause any trouble?"

Murasakibara nodded and Himuro led him in. After getting the needed items, Murasakibara dove straight for the snack section, Himuro trying to pull him away.

 _ATSUSHI. YOU ALREADY HAVE PILES OF SNACKS IN YOUR ROOM. YOU DON'T NEED MORE,_ Himuro screamed in his mind, a river of tears dripping comically from his eyes.

A few snacks thrown into the basket later, Murasakibara and Himuro (finally) left the supermarket and headed home.

No one was at home, Daddy Murasakibara went to work and Mommy Murasakibara went out with her friends like she said. Putting the things that need to be put into the fridge (after a series of angry barks and the blocking of the staircase), the two retreated to Murasakibara's room.

"So Muro-chin, do you think you'd stay like that forever?" Murasakibara asked, munching on a snack.

Himuro tried his best to shrug his shoulders.

"Do you  _want_ to stay like that forever?"

Himuro shook his head.

"I would want to. I wouldn't have to go to school," Murasakibara did a cheeky smile, "Why not though? I think it'll be fun, you won't have to eat vegetables or have to study."

Himuro nudged the basketball uniform that Murasakibara had dumped on the floor and went to nudge his waist before curling up on his lap.

"Muro-chin, want to go for a walk?"

Grey eyes turned to Murasakibara's face with a questionable glance.

"I'm bored," Murasakibara pouted and Himuro rolled his eyes again.

Getting off Murasakibara, Himuro went into his room to get something as the human boy went downstairs first.

Carefully going down the stairs, Himuro nudged Murasakibara's waist. Bending down slightly, he was going to put the collar on when he noticed that Himuro was wearing the necklace with the ring on it.

Frowning, Murasakibara was about to take it off when Himuro growled.

"Muro-chin, why are you wearing that?" Murasakibara had a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Himuro glared at the boy.  _Because it's precious to me._

"Take it off, Muro-chin."

Himuro shook his head.

Murasakibara's hand lunged for the necklace, but Himuro's teeth caught the hand by the arm first, sinking them into flesh.

Grey eyes widened and he quickly let go, Murasakibara's expression showing pain.

Whimpering, Himuro took a step closer to Murasakibara, but the teen moved back.

"Muro-chin, I…"

Himuro looked at him with fear.  _Please don't say it._

"Muro-chin, I hate you!"

_No._

_NO._

Murasakibara dashed out of the house, holding his arm.

 _ATSUSHI!_ Himuro howled, trying to follow him, but the center had darted off too quickly for Himuro to follow. Closing the door and hoping no burglars come and realize that the door isn't locked, Himuro went circles around the neighbourhood, but he couldn't find the boy he loved.

Deciding that he had to get help, he ran off to find his brother.

* * *

Kagami was helping Kuroko with his schoolwork (that blue-haired boy only sleeps during class, since the teachers don't notice anyways), when they heard sudden loud barking.

Kagami jumped and leapt behind the sofa.

"K-K-K-K-Kuroko," Kagami stammered, "C-can you g-get that please?"

Kuroko sighed. "Kagami-kun, you're hopeless."

Standing up, he opened the door, and Himuro walked in.

"That's one huge ass dog," Kagami said from behind the sofa.

That "huge ass dog" went behind the sofa, and Kagami scooted further.

Advancing even more, the wolf didn't stop until Kagami had nowhere to go, and he was squished between the wall and the wolf.

"K-Kuroko! Help meeeee!" Kagami yelped sliding down the wall, but Kuroko just smiled.

The wolf lifted his head, and something shiny caught Kagami's eyes.

"Wait…" Kagami picked up the ring around the wolf's neck, "Tatsuya?"

"Himuro-kun?" Kuroko asked, moving closer to the wolf.

"Tatsuya, you too?" Kagami said, "I feel your pain."

Himuro gave him a skeptical look before tugging at his clothes. "What?" Kagami asked, standing up.

Sitting on his hind legs, he raised his front paws.

"Handshake?" Kagami said, holding the two paws.

Himuro stared at Kagami with an expressionless face before turning his back to him.

"Eh? What? What?" Kagami asked, clueless.

Hopping unto the dining table, Himuro raised his paws again. Kuroko went to stand in front of Himuro, and judging from the height distance, "Murasakibara-kun?"

Himuro nodded. "Woah, Kuroko, you should be like, the dog whisperer or something," Kagami said.

"Kagami-kun, you're being ridiculous. I wasn't talking to him, you were just too stupid," Kuroko nonchalantly replied, "And he's a wolf."

Himuro rolled his eyes.  _Taiga, as useless as ever._

Kagami pouted and sulked.

"What about Murasakibara-kun, Himuro-kun?" Kuroko asked.

Himuro brought his muzzle to Kuroko's face. "Blood?"

Himuro nodded, and started a biting motion with his jaws.

"You bit him?" Himuro nodded to the question.

"Then where is he now?"

Himuro whimpered, and his ears and tail drooped.

"Let me guess, you don't want it to get infected?"

Himuro nodded.

"Kagami-kun, we have to go find Murasakibara-kun."

"Huh? Oh sure."

The two got ready to go out, Kagami locking his apartment door after all of them filed out.

"Kagami-kun, take Himuro-kun to look for Murasakibara-kun first. I'm going to get Midorima-kun and Takao-kun. Takao-kun would be able to see everything from above, so he can see everything in a wider circle."

Kagami nodded, and he took Himuro by the leash and started out.

"We're going west, Kuroko. Meet up at the playground in 30 minutes!"

Himuro and Kagami ran through the streets, Kagami yelling "Murasakibara, you brat! Where are you?" constantly.

After 10 minutes, they took a breather near a shopping center. "Hey Tatsuya," Kagami asked, "Can't you smell him?"

Himuro shook his head. He had lost his scent a long time ago, not used to the extra-heightened ability and got confused with the other people around.

* * *

20 minutes later, they met up with Kuroko and Midorima at the playground, and Aomine joined their group, Kise joining Kuroko's.

"Hey do you think Murasakibara would be in a bakery or something?" Kagami asked after a while.

Aomine and Himuro shook his head. "Too obvious," Aomine spoke for Himuro.

The trio ran through the streets, looking and calling frantically, and Himuro desperately trying to pick up his scent.

* * *

They took a breather, trying to fill their lungs up with oxygen.

When they started to move again, Himuro stopped in his track, his ear twitching.

"What's wrong, Tatsuya?" Kagami asked, looking back.

Turning his head to the left and squeezing his eyes tight, Kagami followed the direction in which the wolf was pointing to. "There's nothing here."

Aomine headed to the right and inspected the bushes, and froze on the spot.

"Huh? What's wrong Aomine?" Kagami asked and walked over, peering over the bushes.

"Woah what the fu-?!" Kagami yelled and almost swore.

Imayoshi and Sakurai looked up from where they were lying on the grass, the senior straddling and pinning the poor apologetic mushroom's wrists to the ground.

"A-Aomine-san! S-sumimasen!" Sakurai stammered.

Said teen was currently stonecracked.

"Ouya? Looks like we were found out, Sakurai," Imayoshi said into Sakurai's neck, saying his name in a low voice, and the blushing brunette shivered.

"S-senpai! There are people l-looking…" Sakurai tried to stop the captain.

"Hmm? Does it look like I care?" Imayoshi gave Sakurai a dangerous smirk and continued marking his junior's neck.

Kagami pulled Aomine away by his arm, not wanting to see anymore.

Aomine recovered and cursed under his breath, "What the fuck was that?"

Kagami glanced at Aomine and just said, "Like senior like junior."

"Hey! What was that about?!"

"Kuroko and I found you and Kise in the exact same position last week."

"That doesn't mean I'm like that sadistic bastard!"

"Wanna bet? I can ask Kise  _all_ about it, and I'm sure he'd be glad to spill."

"… I will shave off your eyebrows…"

"What kind of insult is that?"

"A lousy one," Aomine sulkily murmured. He wasn't  _that_ sadistic… Right?

* * *

They travelled on, walking into a shopping district. There were quite a few people walking along the street, but when you have a wolf walking beside you, people learn to stay away.

"Oi, Kagami," Aomine said, pulling back on Kagami's shoulder.

"What?" Kagami asked.

"Murasakibara," Aomine stated simply, pointing to a shop. The purple-haired boy was in a bookshop, curled up in a corner.

Himuro whimpered and quickly went inside.

Murasakibara didn't look up when he heard the door open, only when he felt Himuro nuzzle his arm.

Looking up, Murasakibara gave Himuro a pet.

"Sorry Muro-chin, I got lost, so I couldn't go back."

Himuro licked his hand, and tugged his shirt, a signal for him to stand.

Aomine and Kagami entered the bookshop, the door chime… chiming.

"Ah, Aomine-kun! Here to get another one of those magazines with Kise-kun in it?" The man behind the counter greeted.

"Eh? Uh… No I uh…" Aomine looked away embarrassedly.

Kagami snickered, "I thought you never cared to buy them?"

"S-shut up Kagami!" Aomine yelled as Murasakibara appeared.

"Mine-chin, you're very loud…" Murasakibara quietly said, "There are people who want to read their porn in peace…"

* * *

The 4 went out of the bookshop, not wanting to disturb the readers inside.

Kagami heard a screech and looked up. True enough, Takao was circling overhead. Since he wasn't declining, he waited for Takao to move. The hawk stopped circling and flew west. "Aomine, Tatsuya, Murasakibara, come on. I think Takao is trying to tell us something."

The trio followed he hawk, and when they reached the destination, they didn't like what they saw.

Kagami was the first one to shout out, the first to reach there.

"Kuroko!"

"Aomine, Kise needs help," Midorima's strained voice was heard by Aomine, who went over Kise.

Murasakibara and Himuro stood at the back, staring at disbelief while the rest checked on each other.

"You guys alright, Midorima, Tetsu?"

"I'm fine, I can tolerate physical damage more than Kuroko."

Murasakibara came back to reality first. "Kuro-chin, Mido-chin, Kise-chin, what happened?"

Kise whispered Haisaki's name, loud enough for them to hear, and Aomine let out an angry growl.

"Aomine wait, we should take them to the hospital first," Kagami told Aomine before he forgot that he was carrying Kise and went after Haisaki's blood.

Seeing that Midorima had no one to help him, Murasakibara went over to help, carrying some of his weight for him.

Looking at Midorima's injuries, his eyes wandered over Midorima's wrecked body, and then finally to the left arm slung over his shoulder.

"Mido-chin, your hand…"

"I'll be fine. Just get Kise and Kuroko to the hospital. I can hold out longer," Midorima assured the 200cm-tall center, who nodded. Murasakibara would have carried him, but he knew that Midorima was too heavy.

Himuro felt pretty useless, since he wasn't that strong. He instead turned his attention to the exhausted hawk. Prodding Takao's side with his muzzle, he offered the bird his back, and Takao gratefully fluttered up.

The group of half-injured, half-furious people and a couple of animals made their way to the nearest, and their most favourite, hospital.

* * *

"Panther-kun! Kise-kun! Tiger-kun! Kuroko-kun!" Murasakibara heard the nurse say. All he could do was give a blank face, not knowing what's going on and how the nurse knew his teammates.

And just who is Panther-kun and Tiger-kun?

The nurse brought them to a room, and Murasakibara carefully laid Midorima unto a bed. Himuro followed and Takao flew up to Midorima once Himuro reached Murasakibara.

Doctors came in and inspected everyone's injuries, including Murasakibara's bite, which Himuro whimpered guiltily when the doctor asked how he got it.

The doctor disinfected Murasakibara's wound before putting it on a table with a bright light and injecting some anesthetic.

Murasakibara whimpered once the needle came close to his arm though, Himuro rubbed his waist reassuringly, and the doctor also said that there wouldn't be much pain.

Once he felt the needle go through his flesh, Murasakibara relaxed and let the doctor do his job. After bandaging it up, the doctor told Murasakibara about things what to do and what not to do so his stiches don't get undone.

"It's best if they all stayed here for the night," one of the doctors said to the 3 boys not on the beds, and the 2 animals, "By morning, their pain and discomfort should be gone and they should be able to leave."

The trio said their thanks, and Aomine went to sit beside Kise, while Kagami sat beside Kuroko.

Looking at Midorima, Himuro could tell that Takao would take good care of him, even though he's a ball of feathers with no opposable thumbs. Tugging at his shirt, Himuro jerked his head towards the door, and the two went outside.

Walking silently to the courtyard, Murasakibara sat down at a bench, and Himuro sat on the floor.

Bending down, Murasakibara gave Himuro a hug. "Sorry Muro-chin, for making you worry about me."

Using his two front paws, Himuro returned the hug, whimpering.

_It was partially my fault anyways. I knew you were sort of jealous._

"I guess I wasn't thinking back then…" Murasakibara trailed off, trying to get his thoughts into line, "Kaga-chin is really important to you, isn't he?"

Himuro licked Murasakibara's face and snuggled more into the hug.

_Currently you're more important to me though._

Himuro was happy that they managed to repair their broken relationship. Closing his eyes, he enjoyed Murasakibara's comforting hug.

"I'm not that happy that you bit me though, Muro-chin."

Grey eyes snapped open in fear. Staying still in fear, he listened to what Murasakibara had to say.

"I'm going to punish you for hurting me when you turn back."

The wolf gulped. Quickly unwinding himself from Murasakibara's embrace, he backed away from the bench, ears flattened against his skull and tail between his legs. Murasakibara had a very dark and dangerous expression.

Knowing what the large 16-year old can do wasn't reassuring at all.

"Well, Muro-chin. I think we should go back now. Mama-chin and Papa-chin are probably worried about us."

Reluctantly, Himuro moved closer to Murasakibara, who picked up Himuro's leash. They left the hospital together.

Soon though, Takao landed on Murasakibara's shoulder, which made the purple-haired boy jump in shock.

Takao nuzzled Murasakibara's cheek and chirped his appreciation. Murasakibara smiled and gave Takao a pet on his head before the hawk took off for the hospital, wanting to get back to Midorima.

Himuro rubbed his head on Murasakibara's waist, pleased at the gentle act.

* * *

"Mama-chin, Papa-chin?" Murasakibara called out.

"Atsushi! You didn't lock the door when you left!" Mommy Murasakibara huffed, giving the boy an earful about security.

"What happened to your arm, Atsushi?" Mommy Murasakibara finally asked.

"Ah, A crow attacked me. It wanted my food…"

 _What kind of lame excuse was that?_ Himuro thought,  _I'm pretty happy that you're lying to protect me though?!_

"I told you not to taunt the crows, dear," Mommy Murasakibara frowned.

_SHE BELIEVED HIIIIIIIIIM! TOO GULLIBLE!_

"Well, it seems like you went to the clinic though. Looks like you're finally using that brain of yours," Mommy Murasakibara chuckled, ruffling her son's hair, with a couple of protests from the boy.

"Dinner is in 15 minutes, you two!" Mommy Murasakibara yelled as the two of them went upstairs. Himuro barked an affirmative.

* * *

Murasakibara took a shower while Himuro tried to clean off the blood in the sink. Wearing his clothes after drying himself, Murasakibara noticed how much trouble he was having trying to lick his own muzzle clean of dried blood.

Snapping his jaws shut, Murasakibara rubbed the muzzle under running water.

"There, Muro-chin, all clean," Murasakibara beamed at his job well done.

Himuro gave Murasakibara licks all over his face to show his face, Murasakibara protesting, "Muro-chin! I just bathed!"

"Dinner!" The two heard Mommy Murasakibara shout, and they went downstairs to the dining table. Helping Mommy Murasakibara with the plates, since Himuro can't do anything, Murasakibara sat down after the table was set.

Just on time, Daddy Murasakibara came home from work, glad that there was food ready.

They began eating, Mommy Murasakibara placing a plate of beef and pork on the floor for Himuro.

They talked about their day, Himuro giving out appropriate barks whenever Murasakibara said something.

Daddy Murasakibara was forced to wash the dishes, having trying to run away from chores for the whole week. Murasakibara and Himuro went up to their own room.

Murasakibara started burrowing in his newly bought snacks, and Himuro opened up his laptop and started messaging Kagami, tapping the keys with his claws.

_-Hey Taiga, how's Kuroko?-_

_-Tatsuya! You can type? Kuroko is recovering fine, thanks!-_

_-Is he still in pain?-_

_-I'm feeling better, thank you (that was Kuroko). How is your bear of a boyfriend by the way?-_

_-Well, he lied to cover up that I was the one that bit him, so I suppose I'm forgiven, but he said he wasn't happy that I bit him, so I guess I'm not going to be able to walk for weeks-_

_-Well, in a way that is pretty sweet, albeit the intensions to rape you all night-_

_-When he goes all dark and dangerous to me, I fear for my life and my ass-_

_-It's not often that he does that right? And don't you like it rough? I vaguely remember you telling me something like that when you were drunk once-_

_-I did… When… What…-_

_-Celebrating Aomine's birthday. Kise invited Murasakibara over, who brought you along-_

_-There was beer?-_

_-Only thing Aomine ever wants got presents are either booze or Kise-_

_-I don't remember beer being there…-_

_-Murasakibara had to carry you back-_

_-I don't remember that either-_

_-We put makeup and a dress on you before you left-_

_-How could yo—wait this is a joke isn't it-_

_-I don't know, maybe it is, maybe its not-_

_-…When I turn back, I'm going to ask Atsushi, and then I'm going to kick your ass-_

_-You do that, and then you get to me. I gotta go, Kuroko is attention deprived-_

_-I didn't think he was the kind to voice out these kind of opinions-_

_-He isn't. He's giving me a look that says 'Kagami-kun, spend more time with me please'-_

The door opened and Murasakibara poked his head through. "Muro-chin, I'm bored."

Himuro rolled his eyes.

_-I have to go too. Talk to you next time-_

_-Sure-_

Himuro got off his chair and followed Murasakibara into his room.

Barking angrily, Himuro forced the boy to throw away all his snack wrappers first.

Finally letting Himuro settle in his lap, Murasakibara stroked his back, Himuro nuzzling back in appreciation. Closing his eyes, Himuro let sleep overtake him. Running the whole day really exhausted him, and the comforting stroking that Murasakibara was doing wasn't helping. Murasakibara looked at Himuro fondly as the wolf fell asleep in his lap.

Sighing, Murasakibara still felt bored. He tried to move Himuro on to the bed, but the wolf was really heavy.

Shimmying and shifting, he finally got the wolf off, and allowed circulation into his legs.

Watching Himuro's flanks inflate and deflate as he breathed, Murasakibara soon fell asleep too, curling up around the black wolf.

Waking up to prodding, Himuro opened his eyes.

"Atsushi! Himuro-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Mommy Murasakibara huffed, poking the two with a finger.

Turning over to his back, Himuro waved his two front paws in the air, signaling that he was awake. Rolling over to face Murasakibara, the wolf pawed at his chest. Murasakibara shifted, but hugged Himuro closer to him.

Barking loudly now, Murasakibara peeled an eyelid open, to which Himuro continued barking.

"What is it, Muro-chin?"

"Breakfast is ready!" Mommy Murasakibara whacked the sleepy teen on the head.

"Ow, Mama-chin. That hurt."

"Good. Now get your butt down so we can eat. And stop suffocating Himuro-kun."

Murasakibara let go of the predator and got off the bed, shuffling to the bathroom as Mommy Murasakibara went back downstairs.

Mommy Murasakibara already had food on the table when Murasakibara came down. Even Daddy Murasakibara was sitting there waiting for them.

"Well, isn't someone really early for breakfast," Mommy Murasakibara said sarcastically.

Himuro rolled his eyes.  _I never knew Atsushi could fall asleep while still standing with toothpaste in his mouth either._

Murasakibara yawned as he sat down, reaching for the cereal.

Placing a plate of sausages and bacon on the floor, Mommy Murasakibara joined her family for breakfast, Himuro happily chomping the sausages up.

"Muro-chin, I was wondering if you wanna visit Kuro-chin and Kise-chin later on?"

Looking up, Himuro blinked before nodding. Murasakibara usually wasn't caring.

_I suppose its because they were his ex-teammates._

Helping Mommy Murasakibara with the dishes (since Daddy Murasakibara had to go to work), he made his way upstairs to find Himuro.

Sitting on the floor, the wolf was reading his Science textbook. "Muro-chin, you're still in the mood to study when you're a wolf?"

Himuro gave him a pointed glare.  _Studying is important, Atsushi._

Murasakibara took a snack and popped it in his mouth, contemplating the level of deliciousness it had, since it was a new flavor.

Packing a few (hundred) snacks into a backpack, he took the leash and hooked it to Himuro's collar.

"Let's go, Muro-chin," Murasakibara said, and the wolf followed.

"Mama-chin! We're going out!" Murasakibara yelled to wherever Mommy Murasakibara is, and Himuro howled a good bye.

* * *

Walking with Himuro wasn't exactly non-eye-catching. Murasakibara by himself was plenty eye-catching in fact. Add in a wolf on a leash and it's like a black dot on white paper.

Walking into the hospital, people grew conscious and wary of Himuro, but the wolf stayed silent, ensuring the patients and the staff that he was no threat.

Opening the door without knocking (at which Himuro angrily (but silently) barked at that), the duo entered the room that Kise and Kuroko were in.

"Murasakibara-kun, hello," Kuroko greeted.

"Murasakibaracchi!" Kise said happily, glad about the visit.

"Kuro-chin, Kise-chin, how are you doing?" Murasakibara asked.

"We're fine, Murasakibara-kun, thank you," Kuroko politely replied, "How about you? How's your arm?"

Raising it to look at it, Murasakibara said, "It doesn't hurt anymore."

"I see, that's good then."

The door opened, and Kagami and Aomine walked in. "Oh, Murasakibara, Tatsuya, since when were you here?"

"They just got here," Kuroko replied Kagami.

Himuro growled at Kagami and squinted his eyes at him. Aomine just stared at the wolf as if it had rabies. Quickly stepping over to Kise, he placed himself at a position that was out of the wolf's line of attack.

"What? Really! Ask him when you turn back," Kagami laughed.

"Ask me what?" Murasakibara said in-between munches of a snack.

"Remember Aomine's birthday? Tatsuya got so drunk that he passed out and we put makeup and a dress on him."

Kise chuckled, "Yeah I remember that. Do you, Aominecchi?"

"Huh? No. We did?"

"I think Aomine-kun was too busy staring at Kise-kun and trying to molest him."

"Well, that is true. Maybe I was too distracted by Kise's ass," Aomine smirked.

Blushing slightly, Kise whined, "Aominecchi!"

"What can I say, you've got a delectable and delicious ass."

Kise groaned, giving up. Aomine was a full-time pervert.

"Where did you get that dress from anyways?" Aomine asked, actually thinking about it for the first time.

Kagami smirked. "What, you don't remember it?"

"No?"

Kise blushed, "Kagamicchi, don't tell him!"

"It was actually a present from us, Aomine-kun. For Kise–kun to wear."

"Kurokocchi!" Kise whimpered, his face turning tomato red.

"You told Kagami-kun not to tell him, but you didn't say anything about me," Kuroko smiled.

"Kuroko, you're as devious as ever," Kagami chuckled.

Smirking, Aomine gave Kise a dangerous look. "Guess that's on the list on what we're going to do once you get out of here, Kise. Although sex was already at the top of the list."

"Aominecchi!" Kise groaned again.

"Oh, I remember now!" Murasakibara finally said something. "I had a hard time getting Muro-chin out of the dress. I didn't know how to take it off."

Himuro hid his eyes under his paws, trying to save himself from further embarrassment.

"Muro-chin did look pretty though. I think that's why we did it while he still wore it."

Himuro whined, trying to squish him self into the wall, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Looks like I'm not the only kinky one here," Aomine smirked and nudged Kise in the shoulder.

Kagami laughed, enjoying himself. "Kagami-kun, you're not one to laugh," Kuroko added on, "You're plenty kinky yourself."

"Hey! When was I kinky?" Kagami retaliated.

"That time you had me wear cat ears and a collar with a bell on it. Also, you told me to call you 'master'."

Kagami blushed, and Kise giggled. "Kagamicchi, you dog!"

"Please don't bring dogs into this," Kagami said, fake tears rolling down his cheeks like rain.

"Hey, where's Mido-chin?" Murasakibara asked, noticing that Midorima wasn't contributing to the conversation.

"Midorima-kun went back first, since he wasn't as injured as us," Kuroko said.

"Stuck in a bed for a few more days, I wish I could go home like Midorimacchi," Kise pouted.

"Oh I'm sure once you get home, you'd never leave your bed either," Aomine smirked.

"Eeehhh? Aominecchi, I'm still recovering!" Kise whined.

They chattered away, Himuro sometimes really amused, sometimes really embarrassed, Murasakibara talking about the times they had sex freely, since Himuro can't stop him now. They spent a lot of time there, since almost everyone was Murasakibara's ex-teammates and Kagami was Himuro's brother.

Somehow their conversations turned into one about their sex life, Aomine constantly chatting about having sex with Kise, who would try to sink into the bed the whole time and smoosh his face into the pillow, Kuroko talking about the embarrassing moments with Kagami, and Murasakibara talking about the strange times they had sex. Needless to say, some fujoshi nurses were pressing their ears to the door, and yes, Sahara was one of them.

Murasakibara and Himuro left late afternoon, needing to get back home for dinner. They did a few pit stops on the way, because Murasakibara noticed a shop selling snacks on sale, so he filled his still full bag of snacks with even more snacks.

* * *

Opening the door to his house, Murasakibara yelled, "Mama-chin, we're back." Himuro howled in confirmation.

"Oh, Atsushi! Pack your room please, I want to vacuum the floor."

"Eehh? Do I have to?"

"If you don't, everything on the floor goes into the vacuum cleaner, empty wrappers… Clothes… Snacks with the food still in their wrappers…"

Murasakibara lunged up the stairs, going up 3 steps at a time. Himuro snickered, and slowly made his way to his very clean room.

"Mama-chin, It's clean!"

"Okay, I'm going up now. It better be as clean as I think," Himuro heard Mommy Murasakibara climb the stairs with the vacuum cleaner.

A minute later, Himuro heard Mommy Murasakibara groan. "Why did you put everything on your bed?!"

"You're only going to vacuum the floor…"

"Sure, you can put your snacks on your bed,  _but that does not include the empty wrappers! You SLEEP on this bed!"_

Himuro snickered again, thoroughly amused at Murasakibara's lousy cleaning skills. He knows for a fact that he dumps everything and anything either below his bed or on his table, so he always has to move stuff around whenever he wants to use his table.

After some fussing and the vroom of the vacuum cleaner, Himuro felt the house become silent as Mommy Murasakibara finished her cleaning duties.

Looking at the clock, it said 5.30pm, and he thought that maybe a short nap could do him some good; so snuggling under his blanket he fell asleep.

* * *

Murasakibara walked into Himuro's room and saw the wolf fast asleep on his bed, and feeling a little tired as well, the large teen went over and crawled under the blankets too, snuggling in with Himuro.

* * *

"Atsushi, Himuro-kun, dinner!" Mommy Murasakibara called, and when she didn't hear a reply, she went upstairs. There was no one in Murasakibara's room, so she went over to Himuro's room and opened the door.

Watching her son and his boyfriend sleeping, she sighed.  _When Himuro-kun turns back, Atsushi is probably going to be all over him. Maybe I should get some muscle ache cream…_

Shrugging them awake, she told them that dinner was ready and went back downstairs to set the table.

Yawning, Murasakibara still laid in bed, not wanting to move until Himuro tugged at him and forced him to get out of bed.

The three settled down at the table, and Daddy Murasakibara came home a few minutes later.

Sitting at the table, Himuro felt like he was part of a family that he didn't have in Japan, although he wasn't exactly sitting at the table. Mommy Murasakibara also treated him like one of her own sons, and it felt really comforting. Giving her a big lick as a thank you, he went upstairs with Murasakibara and tried to make him revise his work again.

When the purple-haired brat refused to do anything, Himuro retreated to his room in defeat. Murasakibara felt guilty for not listening to Himuro, so he went over too, giving him a big hug. Snuggling into Murasakibara's arms, Himuro felt happier, silently forgiving Murasakibara.

Letting the (apparently very) heavy wolf sit in his lap, Murasakibara began to stroke his fur, Himuro nuzzling back to signal that he wants to be stroked more.

Lying back on Himuro's bed, Murasakibara stared at the ceiling as Himuro got off his lap, and curled up beside him. Siting in silence, the two began to fall asleep again, Himuro having an exciting (and embarrassing) afternoon, and Murasakibara who naps a lot.

* * *

Takao fished his phone from his bag, quickly typing a message before Midorima woke up. Sliding his phone into his pocket, he began making breakfast, hoping he'd be able to gather everyone in time.

* * *

Mommy Murasakibara went upstairs to check on Murasakibara to see if he was sleeping, since it was about 1am. She opened the door to Murasakibara's room, but it was empty. Walking over to the next door, she opened Himuro's door, and smiled to herself.

Murasakibara was sleeping in Himuro's room, snuggling the back-to-human Himuro. She swooned internally, enjoying the adorable sight. She closed the door and went to the room she shared with her husband, and snuggled in with him.

Himuro shifted closer to Murasakibara, breathing in the scent of the other teen in his bed, and also moving closer to be warmer.  _It got really cold all of a sudden,_ Himuro thought.

Just then, Mommy Murasakibara burst into the room. "Atsushi! Himuro-kun! Breakfast!" Mommy Murasakibara hollered.

Murasakibara whined, and Himuro just kept his head under the blanket, but the mother pulled the sheets back.

"Get your shiny butts downstairs at once, young men!" Mommy Murasakibara yelled before leaving the two to find out that Himuro wasn't a wolf anymore.

Murasakibara refused to wake up yet, hugging Himuro closer to his body. The American whined, pushing back. "Atsushi, it's kind of hot…"

Murasakibara murmured something incoherent, not letting go of Himuro.

Snoozing for another 10 more minutes, Mommy Murasakibara stomped up the stairs like Godzilla. "Jesus Christ! Are you two going to make your father late for work? I don't think so!" She huffed, hitting them on the head, "Get your butts to the toilet, wash up, and bring your butts down to the dining table, right now!"

Atsushi groaned and finally got up, removing Murasakibara's leg from his knees. Looking at his hands, he thought:  _I turned back huh._

Stretching, he changed his clothes, checked his phone, and shook Murasakibara awake. Brushing their teeth together (so Murasakibara doesn't fall asleep again), they took turns to pee (privately) and went downstairs.

"They're here! Can I eat now?" Daddy Murasakibara said, wiggling like a kid in his chair.

"Dear, don't be so childish. Himuro-kun, Atsushi, sit down and let's eat."

"Right, good morning," Himuro said to the two parents, who smiled at him in return. Sitting at his seat, the raven sighed. "I missed sitting on a chair and eating from the table."

The parents chuckled, and the family dug in.

"Atsushi, we're going out today," Himuro told him while cutting his sausage into bite-sized pieces.

"Where, Muro-chin?" Murasakibara asked, stuffing a whole fried egg into his mouth.

"Don't just stuff everything in there Atsushi." Himuro lightly reprimanded, "We're going out with Takao-kun, Aomine-kun, and Taiga."

"Where?"

"Not sure yet. We'll decide later."

"… Muro-chin, you turned back."

"…."

"Wait a second!" Mommy Murasakibara huffed, "What about school? Himuro-kun turned back, so you two should be going to school."

"Well, why not let them off one day? Today's the last day of the week for school and they missed most of it anyways," Daddy Murasakibara said, sipping his coffee, "Also, let them celebrate that Himuro-kun has turned back and has not become the Japanese version of Jacob."

"Japanese… Version of Jacob…" Himuro muttered.

"You  _were_ a wolf," Daddy Murasakibara chuckled.

"When did you even watch Twilight, Papa-chin?" Murasakibara asked with his mouth full.

"It's kinda like knowing about them from various groups of gossipers and fangirls. I walk past a school on the way to lunch everyday you know," Daddy Murasakibara replied.

Finishing up breakfast, Himuro washed all the plates by himself, guilty for not being able to help with the chores for two whole days.

Drying his hands, Himuro went upstairs to get Murasakibara. "Atsushi, come on. We're going to go after the person who hurt Kuroko-kun, Kise-kun and Midorima-kun."

"Saki-chin?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Saki-chin. The person who beat up Kuro-chin and Kise-chin and Mido-chin."

"… Do you have a full name?"

Murasakibara tilted his head. "… No?" Murasakibara never bothered to remember everyone's name, so he gave them nicknames and shortened them.

Himuro sighed. Texting Kagami, he told him about Takao's plan and asked him to tell Aomine.

Pushing Murasakibara to get ready faster, he got a message from Kagami that said Aomine was informed, and will meet at the time and place.

Typing a quick reply back, he pushed Murasakibara down the stairs and they went out of the house, making their way to the meeting place.

* * *

Takao was at the playground first. Humming, he played at the monkey bars while he waited. Kagami came a few minutes later, and started trying to climb up the roof. Murasakibara and Himuro came next, and saw the two playing at the playground. Deciding to join in too, they played on the slides.

Then Aomine came, and was really amused. "Are you guys kids or what?"

They all froze, Takao hanging from the monkey bars, Kagami at the top of the roof, halfway cheering in victory, and Himuro and Murasakibara playing with the sand.

They all got down and pretended like nothing happened.

"Right, Aomine, do you know where Haisaki would be?" Takao asked first.

"Yeah sure, he has this place thingy that's somewhere in the north surrounded by shops." Aomine said with a straight face.

 _THAT LOCATION CAN BE ANYWHERE!_ Takao screamed in his mind. Sighing, he turned to Murasakibara. "Murasakibara, do you know where it is?"

Murasakibara thought for a while. "Oh. I see him a lot when I go to buy strudels."

"Atsushi, I told you that you can't eat strudels anymore," Himuro said, frowning.

"But… They're just so… delicious…" Murasakibara pouted.

"Remember the last time you ate a mountain load of strudels? You almost killed a batch of bushes."

Turning slightly blue, Murasakibara pointed to a direction. "It's that way."

* * *

Walking around, the group of 5 looked around for Haisaki. Murasakibara pointed to the bakery, "That's where I buy strudels. I usually see Haisaki there," he said, moving his finger to the opposite alley.

Walking into the alley, they spotted a wooden door, and Aomine cautiously opened it. Walking in first, Aomine was being wary and cautious, suspicious of everything. Kagami wondered if Aomine should be a policeman when he graduated.

Soon, he saw Haisaki sitting by himself in a dark room at a table, with a table lamp, and his back facing the door. The rebel was rocking his chair, securing himself with his legs on the table.

"Oi, Okita, what took you so long with my lunch?" The group heard Haisaki say.

"Haisaki, did anyone ever tell you that the light in your little crabby room is too fucking dim?" Aomine said in a low voice.

Placing all four legs on the floor, Haisaki swung his legs off the table. "Daiki, nice to see you too," Haisaki smirked, "What are you doing here all alone?"

"I'm not alone," Aomine said, the other 4 emerging from the darkness.

"We're here for you, Haisaki," Aomine growled.

"Really now? What did I ever do to you guys?"

The 5 formed a semi-circle around Haisaki, barring him from the only route to the door.

"It's not what you did to us," Takao said, "It's what you did to our friends."

"Huh? What did I ever do to your friends? Who the hell are you anyways?"

"I'm sure you know who," Himuro said, "After all, they had to be admitted."

"You hurt our friends, Saki-chin," Murasakibara said.

"Our  _boy_ friends," Kagami said, narrowing his eyes, "And you're going to pay."

"I don't even know half of you guys," Haisaki scoffed, "How the hell would I know who are your friends, you faggots."

Takao kicked Haisaki onto the floor. "You sure you don't remember me? Or that scratch on your face?"

Haisaki frowned, "That stupid bird? Is this about Shintarou, Ryouta and Tetsuya?"

"Tweet tweet motherfucker," Takao snarled before kicking the male in the stomach.

Takao went back, satisfied, and Murasakibara stepped forward. "Saki-chin, for hurting Kuro-chin and Kise-chin and Mido-chin, I'm going to crush you," The purple-haired giant loomed over the cowering Haisaki. Flinging the rebel into the wall with a crack, Murasakibara went back to Himuro, satisfied for damaging Haisaki, and the poor, poor wall.

"I thought you were going to crush him?" Himuro whispered. "I don't want to kill him, even though I wish Saki-chin would drop dead," Murasakibara replied, and Himuro gave him a smile. Seems like Murasakibara had a decent sense of justice and self-restraint over the matter.

Aomine stepped forward, cracking his knuckles.

"The only one who can bully Kise is me alone," Aomine growled before punching Haisaki hard in the jaw.

"Wait… You and Ryouta are…" Haisaki wheezed, but Kagami cut him short with a kick to the ribs.

Haisaki tried to get up and fight back, but Kagami pinned him down with his foot on his chest.

"You hurt my shadow, so I'm going to hurt you," he said, before taking a hard stomp, satisfied at the 'crack' that he heard. He returned to the group, letting Haisaki groan on the floor, cradling his chest with his arms.

"Tatsuya, not going to take a swing?" Kagami asked.

"I'm good, thanks. I'm just here to observe and make sure Atsushi doesn't get hurt or too carried away," Himuro said with a smile. All satisfied at the damage they did to Haisaki, they left the room, walking past a hurrying Okita with lunch, and out of the alleyway.

"Strudels, anyone?" Himuro said, smiling.

* * *

Kuroko and Kise looked up as the group of 5 came in.

"Oh, Shin-chan!" Takao smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"… I came here because I happened to have the lucky items for Aquarius and Gemini…"

"Happened to have?!" Kise screeched, "Midorimacchi, you gave me lube! Why would you  _happen_ to have lube on you?!"

Aomine smirked and Takao and Kagami were preventing themselves from laughing out loud.

"I'm sure that lube was meant for me, Kise," Takao snickered, and Midorima shouted in protest, "Absolutely not!"

"Kuroko, what did he give you?" Kagami asked, sitting in the armchair beside Kuroko's bed.

Kuroko raised an arm, a collar sitting on his hand. "It's for Nigou," he said.

"… So why does it have the number 11 instead of 16?" Kagami raised an eyebrow.

Everyone turned to Midorima, who adjusted his glasses and blushed slightly.

"Alright, who told Midorima about yesterday's conversation?" Himuro asked, and Kise raised his hand. "I told Takaocchi…"

Everyone groaned. "What? I can't tell Shin-chan about what you guys said?"

"More like… Whatever is said in this room stays in this room. If someone in the room isn't here, he shouldn't know for the sake of our sanity," Kagami facepalmed.

"Why do I find that slightly insulting?" Midorima frowned.

Murasakibara held up a plastic bag. "We bought you guys stuff to eat," he smoothly interrupted.

Murasakibara handed Kuroko a box of cream puffs. "They're vanilla cream puffs, Kuro-chin."

"Oh, thank you, Murasakibara-kun," Kuroko smiled.

"Kise-chin, we got you a mango strudel," Murasakibara said, handing Kise the pastry.

"Oooo, thank you Murasakibaracchi," Kise said, grinning like a mad fool.

"How come you all came in together?" Midorima asked, curious.

"We uh… Went to do something together…" Kagami replied Midorima, looking slightly nervous.

"We wanted to get the still-hospitalized guys a treat," Takao smoothly lied.

"I… see…" Midorima said, slightly suspicious.

"Muro-chin, can we go home now?" Murasakibara said, opening a bag of chips.

"You want to go so early?" Himuro asked.

"Mmh," Murasakibara confirmed.

"By the way, was there any homework, Kagami-kun?" Kuroko asked, actually worrying about homework.

"What?"

"Homework."

"Uh yeah… there weren't any…"

"But we always have homework."

"Not today. Today was special."

"Okay," Kuroko said, slightly frowning in suspicion.

"Also Aominecchi, what happened to your hand?" Kise asked, scanning the tanned hands before they were swiftly withdrawn from the bed.

"We'll be going now then," Himuro said, leaving Kagami with explaining to Kuroko on why there was no homework, or if it backfired, why they didn't go to school at all, letting Aomine explain to Kise what happened to his knuckles, and ushering the snacking Murasakibara out of the door, "See you later guys!"

Hopefully they don't spill the beans, because they all agreed to keep the fight secret.

* * *

The duo reached home, Murasakibara went straight up to his room, while Himuro helped Mommy Murasakibara with dinner.

"That boy, always stuck in his room." Mommy Murasakibara teased, "I wonder what's he doing up there all the time."

"I assure you, if I'm not up there with him, he's not doing anything particularly dirty," Himuro said with a straight face, "Also, that's where his hoard of snacks are."

"My, Himuro-kun, how blunt," Mommy Murasakibara laughed.

"What's the point in hiding it when you already know?"

"Hey! Am I back in time?" Daddy Murasakibara burst through the front door.

"You're early," Mommy Murasakibara told him. Pouting Daddy Murasakibara was hoping dinner would be ready by the time he got back home because he was absolutely starving.

"It should be ready in 15 minutes, Murasakibara-san," Himuro informed the pouting, rather childish father, who immediately brightened up.

"Right! I'm going to take a quick shower. By the way, you two look splendid in those aprons," he said, chuckling and pointing to the matching pink frilly aprons the two had worn.

Mommy Murasakibara laughed to the compliment, feeling very modest, while Himuro just blushed.

"Maybe I shouldn't have worn this…" Himuro murmured to himself, face still red.

"Why? I think Muro-chin looks very pretty in the apron," Murasakibara said, sliding his hands around the raven's waist, clasping his hands together.

"Atsushi! Let go of me, I need to cook," Himuro said, surprised at how ninja the 200cm plus lethargic and sluggish teen can be sometimes.

"Atsushi, if Himuro-kun can't help me, dinner will be 25 minutes away," Mommy Murasakibara told him, patting the arms around Himuro, which unwrapped itself around the male with the emo hairstyle.

Himuro chuckled, continuing his work. Dinner was finished 15 minutes later, just on time. Daddy Murasakibara had came out of the bath a few minutes before and started poking around for little bits of food.

The family finally settled down for dinner. They chattered non-stop about their day, Himuro finally glad that he can talk normally. Himuro helped Mommy Murasakibara with the dishes as usual, Murasakibara fleeing into his room and Daddy Murasakibara dove to the sofa to watch TV.

Himuro walked up into his own room, hoping to catch on his revision (since he  _did_ skip more than half the week of school). As he was starting though, Murasakibara walked in.

"Atsushi? What do you—eek!" Himuro squeaked as Murasakibara pushed him down to the floor, pinning his wrist with one giant (yaoi) hand.

"I told you I'd punish you didn't I?" Half-lidded purple eyes bore into shocked grey ones.

Himuro gulped.  _This_ is the moment where he fears for his butt.

* * *

"Get up! Breakfast is ready!" Himuro heard Mommy Murasakibara yell. Groaning, he turned, but a shock of short pain ran up his spine as he twisted, grunting in pain.

 _When he punishes, he_ reeeaaaally  _punishes,_ Himuro thought as he winced.

"Atsushi, breakfast is ready," Himuro said, pushing Murasakibara off his shoulder.

The 200cm center refused to wake up, as usual, wrapping himself tighter around Himuro.

"We have to bathe too you know. I'm… sticky," Himuro grimaced, feeling Murasakibara's icky skin rub against his own icky skin.

"Atsushi, I want to bathe."

"Atsushi, breakfast is ready."

"Atsushi—" Himuro's string of complains of got cut short because Murasakibara shut him up with a searing kiss. Tongues dancing in Himuro's mouth, the smaller male moaned into the kiss. Himuro just started melting into the kiss when…

"Stop sucking each other's faces, take a bath because this room smells like sex,  _AND GET YOUR CLOTHED ASSES DOWN TO THE DINING TABLE FOR BREAKFAST,"_ Mommy Murasakibara screeched from the bottom of the stairs, and Himuro immediately pushed the lethargic giant off and ran to the toilet, pulling Murasakibara behind him and took a bath together. When Mommy Murasakibara got angry, she  _really_ gets angry, and now you know whom Murasakibara gets his anger from.

Helping Murasakibara wear his clothes along with his own, Himuro pulled Murasakibara down the stairs and into his chair.

Pleased with the immediate result, Mommy Murasakibara calmed down, and Daddy Murasakibara was silently thanking Himuro, because Mommy Murasakibara was hard to please when she gets angry.

Quickly finishing breakfast, Daddy Murasakibara had to rush off first, since he had to wait for his son and boyfriend to come down before he could eat, and he didn't want to be late.

Himuro helped Mommy Murasakibara with the dishes again as Murasakibara went to retrieve the mail (since Mommy Murasakibara told him to).

Murasakibara came back into the house just as Himuro was done with the dishes.

"Muro-chin, there's a letter for you," Murasakibara said, handing Himuro the letter.

Himuro looked curiously at the card. It had no envelope, and it had no stamp, so it was most likely hand-delivered. All it had on the cover was a name, his own.

It was a lightly decorated red card, and when he opened it, there was a message inside.

 _If you do anything to harm Atsushi in anyway, you know what I can do. If you render him unable to play basketball or even_ hinder  _him in it, I can, and will, turn you into any kind of animal or any kind of pest, depending on the severity, and my mood. Take this as a warning and a precaution, because I will know when you harm Murasakibara, because I'm always watching you._

Himuro shivered. The message made him feel unnerved, and he nervously looked around for anyone looking at him from outside or a glint of glass from a telescope (or sniper gun).

Murasakibara peered over Himuro's shoulder, reading the message.

"Ah, it's Aka-chin's handwriting."

"Aka-chin? Akashi Seijurou?"

Murasakibara nodded. "Well, this letter is kinda creepy. But in a way it's nice to know you had such a… caring captain in the past."

* * *

Kagami opened his door to grab the newspaper when he realized that there was a letter. It was addressed to him, but the sender's name wasn't there. Flipping the card open, he scanned the letter.

 _Tetsuya is probably going to be the best thing that will ever happen to you in your whole life, so if I find out that you have done something to harm him, and trust me, I_ will _find out, I will turn you into the most disgusting pest ever, seeing as you have experienced first-hand what I can do, and be thankful it is something that suits you. I could find out however, how you would feel like in the body of your most hated animal, so you better treat Tetsuya like your god._

Kagami shivered as he imagined being a dog,

 _No,_ Kagami thought as he imagined a scene out,  _Just no. Kuroko will be very amused though._

* * *

Aomine walked into the hospital, bringing some of Kise's favourite onion soup with him. Nurse Sahara stopped him as soon as she saw him.

"Panther-kun! Someone dropped this off for you!" She said as she handed him a card.

Saying thanks, he walked to Kise and Kuroko's shared room, opening the door to tons of chattering.

Greeting Kuroko and Giving Kise his soup, Aomine sat down in an armchair and scanned the front page. It had a nice red pattern on a simple plain card, and a neat handwritten 'Aomine Daiki' on it.

 _Akashi's handwriting?_ Aomine thought as he flipped the card open and scanning the words inside.

 _Daiki, I am very much aware of you and Ryouta's relationship. Actually I was aware of it before you two even got together, what with Ryouta's love-struck puppy eyes whenever they landed on you and your quick look of lust whenever Ryouta wasn't looking. I must admit that I thought you were going for Tetsuya though, so finding out about your feelings for Ryouta was a surprise. However, I'm getting off topic. If you fool around with Ryouta too much, so much as it dwindles yours_ and  _Ryouta's plays during basketball, whenever you and he has a match together or both of you having separate matches, I will_ castrate  _you and turn you into a flea. I'm sure you are aware of I can do._

Aomine gulped. "What's wrong, Aominecchi?" Kise asked, seeing Aomine's visible gulp.

"Akashi just gave me a warning, and also kinda confessed to turning me into a panther."

* * *

Takao stretched as he slid out of Midorima's grip. Scratching his back and shuffling to the bathroom, he brushed his teeth and shuffled to the kitchen, wondering about breakfast.

Midorima woke up soon, brushing his teeth and joining Takao in the kitchen. Turning on the radio, he listened to the Oha Asa as Takao went to grab his phone and wallet from the coffee table. Noticing something sticking out from under the door, he slid it out and read the name on the letter, noticing that it was his.

"Shin-chan, someone slid a letter under the door," Takao said, admiring the nicely patterned red card.

"Why should I care if someone wrote you a letter?" Midorima mumbled, pushing his glasses up.

Takao giggled, "I'm sure you care, Shin-chan." Opening the card, he read the contents.

 _If you in any way disallow Shintarou from making his three-pointers, I can not only turn you into another hawk or bird of prey, but I can also turn you into a duck or a chicken. My eyes are everywhere, so I can source you out no matter whichever nook or cranny you hide in, because I will find you, I will hunt you down, and I will turn you into a chicken and_ roast  _you._

"Shin-chan, I just got my first ever blackmail," Takao said, giving Midorima the image of a frightened kid. Looking at the card, Midorima sighed, "Akashi."

"Maybe we should have a meeting with Akashi? Maybe then we can get answers to some pending questions?" Takao suggested.

Midorima isn't sure if that was a good idea.

Neither do Himuro, Aomine, and Kagami.

But they figured oh what the hell. YOLO.


End file.
